Dark Angel Mage
by MidKnight Moon
Summary: What if someone comes, claiming to know more about Yami than even Yami himself knows? Could Yami have been something much more than Pharaoh? Story's much better than the summary...YAOI!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!!!!!!! Back again with a new fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: *sarcastically* I'm overjoyed..........

*pouts* Meany!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: *smirks* So sue me.....

*smirks* If you insist....*snaps fingers and a courtroom appears*

Yami Vegena: *blinks* What the hell?!?!?!

You said to sue you, so that's what I'm gonna do.

Vegeta: *dressed as a judge* *blinks* What the hell?!?!?!?!

Is there an echo in here??? Just read the statement, Oniichan.

Vegeta: *goes over statement* What is this?!?!?!

Yami Vegena: I got nothing that you don't have already, Aibou. So what's the point of doing this?

*snickers* Oh, you got something I want alright.

Yami Vegena: *blinks* What's that?

*motions for Vegeta to speak*

Vegeta: According to this, you have to do the disclaimer.

Yami Vegena: Huh?!?!?!?! And if not.....

Vegeta: *smirks* No chocolate for you for a year.

Yami Vegena: O.o........That's not fair!!!!!

*laughs* Yes it is!!! Now do the disclaimer so we can start already!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: *growls* Vegena does not own Yu-gi-Oh. She only owns the story, the Dark Angel Mage, and the sorceress (you'll get her name later). This will contain YAOI between Yami/Yugi, with a little Bakura/Ryou and Seto/Joey. Don't like, then leave!!!!!!!!

Thanks Yamina!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: *grumbles*

This entire fic is dedicated to Klonoa, one of my favorite Yami/Yugi writers, to Pixxie-chan, my sister, and to Ash Knight, my best friend. Also, this is a birthday gift for Yugi since Klonoa told me about it. Sorry it's late, but I didn't get the chance to post it.

Happy Birthday Yugi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: *rolls eyes* Whatever...

*glares* Anyway, a few notes also. Ryou Bakura will be known as Ryou and Yami Bakura will be Bakura. Words in **bold **will be Egyptian words. The translations will be told by the characters, or in (......).

/....../ Yugi to Yami  
//......// Yami to Yugi  
[......] Ryou to Bakura  
[[......]] Bakura to Ryou  
"......" Speaking  
'......' Thinking/Thoughts  
_Italics_ will be the voice a character will hear in their mind, whether their awake or dreaming.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************

**Dark Angel Mage: Chapter 1**

*****

Yugi and his friends were at the beach, enjoying their final days of summer. Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Mokuba were playing in the water. On shore, Yami, Bakura, and Seto were laying on their towels, content to just watch the others splash each other. Yami was watching Yugi as he and Joey teamed up to splash Tristan and Mokuba. Téa and Ryou chose to stay away and just watch the water fight while swimming. Seto was also watching them, but kept a close eye on his brother. Bakura thought it was all boring however, so he decided to close his eyes and sleep for a while. He never noticed three people sneaking towards him, or the bucket of water they were holding. He did however, notice the cold water fall on him and the three people run for their lives.

"GRRR....COMEBACK HERE YOU MORTALS!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!" Bakura shouted as he got off his towel and gave chase. Yami and Kaiba were busy laughing out loud as Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba ran into the water with Bakura hot at their heels. Joey and Tristan dived underwater, Bakura not far behind. Mokuba was left on the surface, laughing while looking for the other boys. Bakura suddenly emerged in front of him, causing the younger Kaiba to jump and swim away. Mokuba turned towards his brother while Bakura was distracted by Joey.

"Big brother, help me please!!!!!! Save me from the mean yami!!!!!!!!!" He shouted while laughing.

"Sorry Mokuba, you're on your own now." Seto replied with a smirk on his face. He looked over at Yami, who was laughing at Bakura. He turned back towards the water, only to see Mokuba with his puppy dog eyes.

"Please Seto!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba shouted with his puppy eyes on his brother. Kaiba sighed, knowing he lost. He got off his towel, heading towards the water to join the fun. That left Yami alone to watch everyone. Yugi saw Yami and decided it was his turn. He walked towards him, looking rather shy.

"Yami, can you play with me in the water? Please??????" Yugi asked with his puppy dog eyes. Yami smiled at him, pleased that Yugi wanted his company.

"How can I ever say no to you, **seran ua**?" Yami said as he got up and ruffled Yugi's hair playfully. Yugi blinked at him in puzzlement.

"What's ser...ser...whatever you said?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami chuckled softly as he ruffled Yugi's hair again.

"**Seran ua** is Egyptian for little one." Yami replied as he held out a hand to his Aibou. Yugi smiled and took it, leading Yami towards the water. Before they reached it, Yugi stopped and turned towards his yami.

"Yami, aren't you going to take your shirt off?" Yugi asked. Yami seemed to panic, but the look left as quickly as it appeared.

"No Aibou, I'm fine with it. Now come on, let's join the others." Yami said as he pulled Yugi towards the water. Yugi had a puzzled look on his face, but dropped the subject. Everyone spent the rest of the day having fun in the water. By sunset, they packed their things and headed towards Kaiba's car. He had his driver drop off each to their own homes, leaving Yugi and Yami last.

"Thanks Kaiba. I really appreciate you taking us to the beach." Yugi said as they pulled up in front of the Turtle Game Shop. Kaiba smiled at him, ruffling his hair playfully.

"No problem, kid. Besides, Mokuba wanted your company so badly, I just couldn't say no. He would say so himself, but he's currently asleep." Seto said in amusement. After Duelist Kingdom, Kaiba became a close friend of theirs. He still had a rivalry with Yami, but they became good friends. Yugi and Yami stepped out and gathered their belongings from the trunk. Once they had everything, they said their goodbyes to Kaiba and went into the game shop.

******************************

Later that night, Yugi was taking a shower while Yami was going through their deck. He had already taken his shower, so he sat on Yugi's bed in a pair of dark blue, cotton pajamas. They were a gift from Yugi, not too long after he was able to separate into his own body. A few minutes later, Yugi walked into the room while drying his hair with a towel. He watched his other for a while before walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge.

"What're you doing, Yami-chan?" Yugi asked as he tilted his head to the side curiously. Yami looked up and smiled at his charge while putting their deck on the table next to the bed.

"Nothing, Aibou. Now, I think it's time for you to rest." Yami said as he got off the bed and motioned for Yugi to lie down. Yugi pouted, but slipped under his covers anyway. Yami tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, boys!!!" They heard their grandpa shout from his room.

"Goodnight, Grandpa!!!" They replied in unison. Yugi turned towards Yami and motioned for him to bend down. Yami looked curious, but complied. When he was close enough, Yugi reached up and wrapped his arms around his other's neck in an embrace. Yami was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around his Aibou's waist, returning the hug happily. He blushed when he felt Yugi plant a small, innocent kiss on his cheek. They parted after a few seconds before Yami returned to his soul room, making sure to keep his blush concealed from his light.

/Goodnight, Yami-chan./

//Goodnight, my **seran ua**.//

******************************

And there's the first chapter. How was it??? PLEASE review if you want more!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: *rolls eyes* Again with this.....

*glares* Pipe down already!!!! You're worse than Oniichan........

Yami Vegena: And your point is...

That it's REALLY annoying!!!!!!

Anyway, tell me what you think. I'll have the next chapter posted REALLY soon. Also, if anyone is interest in some Egyptian translations, leave me a review, e-mail me, or send an instant message. My AIM and my e-mail are on my profile.

See ya!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: Yeah, she's been sleeping the whole time.

Have not!!!!! My internet went off!!!!!!!!! Anyway, do the disclaimer.

Yami Vegena: But I did it last chapter...*mumbles* Against my will....

Yeah, but there was a mistake.

Yami Vegena: Oh yeah, fine. When I said that she owns the story, the Dark Angel Mage, I didn't mean it that way. I meant that she owns the Dark Angel Mage, and the story.

Yeah, the Dark Angel Mage is something that will appear in the story soon. That's why it's the title of this fanfic. And I also own the sorceress, which will appear next chapter.

Also, someone e-mailed me with some questions about the fanfic. Keisha Simone Robinson sent the following to me: Is Yami really an angel-like being. Just by the title, I have an image of him as an angel-like being if not an angel. If he is, is he going to save Yugi from falling to his death or something? Are they going to go on flights?

Now, I already spoke to her about this. I'm not really going to answer these here because that would spoil the fic. However, what I can say is that these questions are not really close to the storyline. Remember, there is another character coming into this (but the title doesn't apply to them. What it applies to is a surprise). However, Keisha's questions gave me some ideas which I will use later. And again, thanks Keisha for e-mailing me!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyone is welcome to e-mail me or AIM me.

Now the notes: Ryou Bakura will be known as Ryou and Yami Bakura will be Bakura. Words in **bold **will be Egyptian words. The translations will be told by the characters, or in (......).

/....../ Yugi to Yami  
//......// Yami to Yugi  
[......] Ryou to Bakura  
[[......]] Bakura to Ryou  
"......" Speaking  
'......' Thinking/Thoughts  
_Italics_ will be the voice a character will hear in their mind, whether their awake or dreaming.

The dedication and warnings are in chapter one.

Now, on to the fic!!!!!!

******************************

**Dark Angel Mage: Chapter 2**

*****

A week later, the gang decided to go to the arcade. Bakura and Yami were with them too, along with Seto and Mokuba. Since school was drawing closer with each passing day, they decided to spend as much time together as possible. Seto and Yami were currently battling against each other in a fighting game while Yugi and Mokuba cheered from the side. Joey and Tristan were going against each other in another game with Téa, Ryou, and Bakura watching. Actually, Bakura was grumbling rather than watching.

"This place is too crowded and loud. Why am I here anyway? Idiot hikari, I rather be in the Shadow Realm than here." Bakura muttered as he glared at anyone that glanced at him. Ryou heard him and turned to his yami with a pout.

"I'm not an idiot, Bakura. I just thought it'd be good for you to get out more. You stay in your soul room so much, doing who knows what." Ryou said in fake hurt. Though Bakura insulted him, he only did it as a cover. When they were alone, Bakura was just a big softly; at least in Ryou's point of view. To Ryou, just having his yami's company meant Bakura cared for him.

"Fine, you're not an idiot. You're just a weakling while everyone else is an idiot. Satisfied?" Bakura said while smirking, his mood lightened somewhat. Ryou pouted again, but turned back to the game when he heard an angry cry.

"This ain't fair!!! You cheated somehow, Tristan!!!" Joey shouted while pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

"What do you mean?!?! I won fair and square. I can't help it if you play lousy." Tristan said in defense.

"Wha?!?! Come here you!!!" Just as Joey was about to strangle Tristan, Téa stepped between them.

"Knock it off already. Do you want to get us kicked out?" Téa said in anger. Both wisely backed off, but still glared at each other from time to time. Meanwhile, Seto and Yami were still playing the same game for nearly an hour already. They both had the highest score that anyone's ever reached in the game, but they were both tied at the moment.

"Hey Yugi, twenty bucks says Seto will cream your yami." Mokuba said slyly to his friend. Yugi turned towards him with a sly look on his own innocent face.

"You're on. Yami will beat Kaiba." Yugi said determinedly. Yami and Seto smiled to themselves, having heard the two younger boys. Joey and the others soon joined the crowd that gathered to watch the Pharaoh and CEO try to beat each other. A few minutes later, Kaiba shouted in annoyance while Yami looked smug.

"Looks like I have defeated you again, Kaiba." Yami said with a smirk. Seto glared at him and raised his fist menacingly.

"One of these days Yami, one of these days..." He growled out. Yami turned to the two younger boys, and chuckled in amusement when he saw Mokuba reluctantly hand Yugi a twenty dollar bill.

"Hey guys, let's go somewhere else. I don't think having Joey and Tristan here would be a good idea." Téa said as she glanced at the two boys mentioned. Everyone else glanced at them and sweat dropped. Joey and Tristan were making faces at each other since Téa separated them.

"So, where are we going to next? It's only noon." Mokuba asked to change the subject. Everyone looked thoughtful, except Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. Joey and Tristan weren't paying attention and Bakura was glaring. After a few moments of silence, Seto spoke up.

"Let's get some lunch first, and then we'll head back to the mansion. I've just finished my latest virtual adventure game, so we can amuse ourselves with that." Seto said while smirking at Yami challengingly. Yami smirked back, accepting the challenge. This would definitely be interesting. They all walked out of the arcade and stood on the sidewalk while Seto pulled out his cell phone and called his limo.

_"Yami..."_

Yami blinked his eyes and looked around, but didn't see anyone calling him.

_"**Aa-perti** Yami..."_ (Pharaoh Yami...)

Yugi watched curiously when he saw Yami jump and look around. He looked around too, but didn't see anything unusual.

**_"Aa-perti _**Yami**, nai-a seran suit..."** (Pharaoh Yami, my little light...)

/Yami, what's wrong?/

//Don't you hear that?!?!//

/Hear what?/

//That voice, it's speaking in Ancient Egyptian!!!//

/What voice? I didn't hear anything./

Yami blinked and glanced at his light in surprise. Yugi looked shocked as well. How could Yami hear another voice, but no one else could?! Yugi glanced at the others and confirmed that only Yami heard it.

**_"I-na nek...nai-a hen en suit her kerhu..."_** (I have come for thee...my child of light and night...)

Yami jumped and spun around, looking everywhere for the owner of the voice. It sounded familiar, but it seemed to frighten him at the same time. It sounded caring, but cold at the same time. The others watched curiously as Yami spun around, not knowing what was happening.

/Yami, try to calm down. The others are getting worried since they don't know what's going on./

//Aibou, how can I calm down when I'm hearing a voice in my head?!?!//

/You hear my voice, don't you?/

//But I know yours, this other one is speaking in Egyptian. And I have no idea who it could be.//

/Well, do you here it now?/

//No, I hope I don't here it ever again though. I have bad feeling about it.//

They were snapped out of their thoughts when the limo arrived. They all hoped in and drove off, never realizing the dangers yet to come.

******************************

How's the fic so far? I know this was short, but the good stuff starts next chapter.

Yami Vegena: What good stuff?

Wait and see, Yamina!!!

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya!!!!!!! Got another chapter for you all!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: *yawns* Pipe down, I'm trying to sleep...

Well, wait until I'm done here. Anyway, I looked at chapter one closely, and noticed that I was missing warnings.

Yami Vegena: Yeah, yaoi isn't the only warning. The other warnings are violence, mention of child abuse, and sap/fluff. 

Thanks Yamina, and the pairings and dedication is in chapter one. I'm not posting the other notes also, you can just look in chapters one and two for them.

Yami Vegena: That goes for the disclaimer too, I hate saying it.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

******************************

**Dark Angel Mage: Chapter 3**

*****

That night, Yugi and Yami arrived at the game shop in exhaustion. They played the virtual game at Kaiba's mansion, then dueled a couple of times in a mini tournament they created. Yami won first place in the tournament, followed by Yugi, then Kaiba. Bakura was after Kaiba, followed by Joey. After that, Yami and Bakura got into another fight. They spent the rest of the afternoon cursing in Egyptian, sending each other to the Shadow Realm, and summoning monsters to attack. In the end, Yugi and Ryou had to separate them and that was when they decided to leave. At the moment, they were sitting on Yugi's bed, talking about their day.

"I still don't understand why you two fight all the time. I thought you would get along already." Yugi said as he sighed.

"Me, get along with that baka Tomb Raider??? That'll be the day, Aibou." Yami said in annoyance.

"Yami-chan, Bakura's part of the group now. You should be more nicer to him." Yugi said.

"Yeah, maybe I should throw a party for him too." Yami replied sarcastically.

"I give up..." Yugi said as he sighed and rolled his eyes. He suddenly became serious when he thought about the voice Yami heard. On their way to Kaiba's mansion, Yami allowed Yugi to hear the voice from his thoughts. Yami also translated the words for him, since he could understand them and Yugi couldn't. Yugi never heard the voice before, but knew that something was going to happen. And he knew that that something wasn't going to be good. Yugi shoved those thoughts out of his head for now. It was rather pointless to discuss them since Yami didn't want to talk about it. He yawned as he climbed under the covers and closed his eyes, listening as Yami rose and disappeared into his soul room.

/Goodnight Yami-chan./

//Goodnight Aibou.//

******************************

*Yugi's Dream*

Yugi walked down a long corridor, his feet leading him to the unknown. The walls almost looked golden, but it could have just been the way the light bounced off them. It was rather dark since there were no windows and torches were the only source of light.

'I wonder where I am...I've never been here before.' He thought to himself as he continued forward. The passage soon split into three ways, but Yugi just moved to the right, like something was pulling him in that direction. After walking for a few moments in silence, a sudden scream pierced the air.

"That sounded like a little kid." He said as he took off towards the sound. As he continued forward, more screams followed the first, each louder than the last. He followed the screams to a door that was slightly ajar. He quietly peeked in and gasped. It was some kind of torture room! Yugi looked around quietly and covered his mouth with a hand as he gasped again. There was a little boy chained to the wall by his wrists, his back facing his tormenter. From what Yugi could see, the boy was no older than six. He couldn't see the boys face, so he averted his eyes to the other occupant in the room. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw it was a woman. He couldn't see her features well since it was darker in the room than the halls, but her voice was enough to show that she wasn't nice.

_"When will you learn, child? You were born with a very special gift, yet you choose to hate it? Tell me, why is that?"_ The woman said in a very cold tone. The child had his head bowed as he sobbed, but the woman ignored this. Yugi's eyes widened when he heard her.

'That's the voice Yami heard!!!' But this time, he could understand it. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke again.

_"Well? Answer me!!!"_ She shouted in anger when the boy didn't answer. The little boy flinched at her tone, and began to speak brokenly.

**"Mut-k...rex-a nai-a kes en suit tra het..."** (Mother...I know my side of light is evil...) He whispered desperately to the woman. He always tried to explain it to her, but she ignored him. She called his gift his light side, but it was more of a dark side. His father said he didn't have to accept it, but she thought otherwise.

_"It isn't evil, child. It's a special gift and you must learn to accept it. If I must, I will force you to accept it."_ She said cruelly. Yugi flinched at her tone and saw the little child shake in fear, his desperate pleas breaking Yugi's heart.

**"Mut-k!!!...mut-k..."** (Mother!!!...mother...) He shouted as he sobbed harder. Yugi gasped loudly when he saw the woman grab a large whip and prepare to strike the child. The woman didn't seem to hear, but the child did. He turned his head towards the door and a flash of innocent crimson was all Yugi saw before everything faded into darkness, including the new screams.

*End Dream*

******************************

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami emerged next to Yugi. Yugi didn't pay attention to him, instead he concentrated on breathing normal again.

"Aibou, what's the matter?" Yami asked soothingly when he saw Yugi breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and rocked him gently as he tried to control his breathing. Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest when his breathing was normal again.

'Wh...what was that?!?! A little boy being tortured...and by his own mother?!?!?! And how was I able to understand what they were saying???' Yugi thought in shock. Yami continued to rock him and started to rub his back soothingly.

"Aibou, what happened?" Yami asked softly. Yugi turned to face him with saddened eyes.

"I had a terrible nightmare, Yami!!! It was horrible!!!" Yugi cried as he buried his face into Yami's chest again, holding back tears as the images returned to his mind.

"It's okay, Aibou. Nothing can harm you while I'm here, not even a bad dream." Yami said soothingly. Yugi shook his head and began to speak again.

"No Yami-chan, I dreamed about this little boy. He was being abused by his own mother!!!" Yugi cried as he clung to Yami. Yami's eyes widened when he heard that, his arms tightening slightly around Yugi in comfort.

"Did you see his face?" Yami asked softly after a moment. Yugi shook his head again.

"No, but I did see his eyes. They were like yours, but not like yours." Yugi said quietly. Yami blinked at that.

"What do you mean?" He asked in puzzlement. Yugi turned to face him again.

"They were the same color as yours Yami, but they looked innocent, like the way you say mine look." Yugi replied. Yami nodded in understanding.

"What did his mother look like?" Yami asked again after a moment. Yugi's eyes looked saddened at that.

"I couldn't see her features since it was so dark, but her voice was the same." Yugi said sadly.

"The same? What do you mean by that?" Yami asked as he ran a hand through Yugi's hair.

"It was the same voice you heard before. The female one you heard in your mind." Yugi replied, leaning into Yami's hand slightly.

"Are you sure, Aibou?!" Yami asked in shock. Yugi nodded and laid his head on Yami's chest again. Within moments, his breathing evened out in slumber. Yami laid him back down and tucked him in before returning to his soul room, thoughts of Yugi's dream haunting him for the rest of the night.

******************************

The next day, everyone got together again at the arcade. That is, everyone except Yugi and Yami. The others were waiting for them.

"Where are they?! They aren't usually this late." Téa said worriedly.

"Hmph, Yami was probably too scared to compete against me again. He knows I'll beat him in anything." Kaiba said with a smirk while Bakura smirked as well. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"You wish, Kaiba." A voice said from behind them. Kaiba jumped and spun around to see Yami's smirking face. Yugi was next to him, trying not to giggle.

"What took you guys so long? It's been nearly half an hour." Tristan said before a fight would break out between Kaiba and Yami.

"Not enough sleep." Both Yami and Yugi said in unison, with Yugi yawning afterwards.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Mokuba asked to change the subject. Seto shrugged along with Joey as he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Ryou shook his head, smiling slightly when he looked over at Kaiba. Bakura remained quiet while he watched his light. Yugi smiled when he saw Kaiba and Bakura. He knew Kaiba liked Joey, and Joey liked him too. The same went for Bakura and Ryou, but none of them would admit their feelings.

"How about we go over to Otogi's shop and pay him a visit? We haven't seen him in a while and it would be fun to play Dungeon Dice Monsters for a while." Téa announced when no one else spoke. She smiled when no one protested the idea. They all started walking towards the other game shop, which was a few blocks away. A sudden explosion, followed by terrified screams soon filled the air. They all jumped in surprise, looking around for the cause of it.

"What was that?!?!" Joey shouted as he scanned the air around them.

"I don't know, but look!!!" Mokuba cried while pointing ahead of them. There was a giant cloud of smoke hovering over the area around the corner of the next block.

"Let's go!!!" Yugi shouted as they took off towards the smoke.

_**"I-na nek nai-a seran suit..."** _(I have come for my little light...)

Yami stopped and looked around. It's the voice again! Yugi and Kaiba turned to see Yami being left behind.

"Hurry up, Yami!!" Kaiba shouted as he turned back to facing forward.

/Yami, what's wrong?/

//I hear it again, it's the same voice!!!//

/Yami, we have to go now!!! Go into your soul room, maybe you won't hear it there./

//Good idea.//

Yami quickly disappeared into his soul room, being careful that no witness saw him. The others soon made it to the end of the next block and started to turn the corner. When they managed to, they skidded to a stop and gasped at the sight. Everything was destroyed, as if a bomb fell from the sky. Dead bodies littered the ground around them, while others fled for their lives. At the center of all the chaos, stood one woman. Her back was to them so they couldn't get a good look at her.

"Hey, what are you going?!?!" Tristan shouted to her. The woman turned to face them with a cruel smirk on her face. Kaiba gasped when he got a good look at her. She was a beautiful woman, looking around her late twenties. She wore Egyptian clothes that were similar to Isis's. Her skin was tanned, and her eyes were an innocent crimson. However, what really surprised him was her hair. It was tri-colored, like Yugi's and Yami's. It wasn't the same shape since her hair went straight down, but the colors were the same, and in the same places.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said in an icily tone which betrayed the innocence her eyes showed. Yugi's eyes widened in shock. She has the same voice he heard in his dream, and that Yami has been hearing.

"Who are you?! And what do you want?!" Kaiba shouted angrily while keeping Mokuba behind him.

"I am Nekhbet, and I have come for my light." She replied.

"Your light? What do you mean?" Yugi asked in surprise. She smirked cruelly at him and pointed.

"My light, come to me..." She whispered as her hand glowed. A sudden beam of golden light shot out of her finger, heading straight for Yugi. Yugi didn't have enough time to dodge and was stuck with the beam. He clenched his eyes shut at the bright light, falling to his knees when he felt something rip from his mind. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes when he heard the others gasp. He didn't feel anymore pain, but he felt empty for some reason. He looked in front of him and gasped. There in front of him...was Yami!! He was laying on his side, unconscious. Nekhbet dropped her arm, her smirk still present.

'H-how did Yami get out?!?! I didn't feel him leave his soul room like he usually does...' Yugi trailed off as he turned his gaze back to Nekhbet. 'But, I did feel something when she hit me with that beam. Could she have forced Yami out on purpose?!' Yugi turned his attention back to Yami and started to shake him.

"Yami-chan?" Yugi called softly. Yami groaned a little before opening his eyes. When he saw Yugi, his eyes widened in surprise.

"How did I get out?!" He asked as he rose to his feet with Yugi's help.

"I'm not sure, but I think she had something to do with it." Yugi said as he motioned towards Nekhbet. Yami turned to see her and gasped. Nekhbet smiled at him cruelly when she saw him gasp.

"Hello Yami, my light...my son."

******************************

Evil cliffhanger, I know. My yami said to stop it here.

Yami Vegena: I did not, but it doesn't matter to me anyway.

Anyway, I need some help. I want some one to duel against me, so I can use it in the fanfic. Whoever duels with me will get credit, and it's not an actual duel anyway. Tell me in a review or e-mail me if you want to help.

Yami Vegena: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...........

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

ACK!!!!!!!! Sorry for not updating sooner!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: She had writer's block.

Yeah, and I'm kinda over it now.

Yami Vegena: Anyway, we would like to thank all the readers for this fanfic. You're opinions are really appreciated.

Yeah, THANKS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: We'll thank everyone individually at the end of the fic.

Yeah, I figured it be easier that way. Now, all the other stuff is in the previous author notes.

Yami Vegena: Yeah, warnings, disclaimers, and other notes are in previous chapters so see though. We won't repeat them here.

Also, sorry if it doesn't make much sense. After I got over the writer's block, I sorta rushed it. Just review or e-mail me and I'll explain anything that you don't understand.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************

**Dark Angel Mage: Chapter 4**

*****

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard her. They turned their attention back to Yami, who looked as shocked as they were. Nekhbet's smirk turned into a sneer when Yami only looked shock. There were no other emotions present on his features. It's almost as if he didn't know her...Nekhbet's eyes widened at that thought. He looked like he didn't remember her!!!

"Why do you look so surprised? Don't you remember me?" She asked in anger. She grew even angrier when he shook his head, confirming her suspicion. She growled as she pulled out a large whip that no one noticed was strapped to her waist. She snapped it once on the ground, watching in amusement when everyone seemed to flinch.

"If you don't remember me, I will force your memories to return." With that, she snapped her whip again. The tip wrapped itself around Yami's neck, breaking his neck buckle and cutting his oxygen off. It also broke the chain of the Millennium Puzzle, which fell to ground at his feet. Yami was slightly relieved that it didn't break, but that thought left his mind as quickly as it appeared. Nekhbet pulled the whip back, throwing Yami to the ground and dragging him towards her.

"Yami!!!" Yugi shouted when Nekhbet pulled Yami to her and stood him on his knees. Yami struggled to breath, clawing at the whip around his neck. He became dizzy from the lack of air and his struggling grew weaker. He soon slumped forward and lost consciousness, the whip preventing him from hitting the ground. Nekhbet turned her gaze back to the others gathered in front of her, smirking at the horrified looks on their faces.

"Let this be a warning to you all. Never cross me, or suffer the consequences." She stated as her gaze swept over each person, finally coming to rest on Yugi.

"Why are you doing this?!?! If you're his mother, you shouldn't be doing this to him!!!" Yugi shouted in sorrow and anger. Nekhbet sneered at that and turned her eyes back to the form at her feet. She jerked the whip a little, the action lifting Yami's face to her direction.

"This child is no son I would have wanted. He refuses to obey me and refuses the most precious thing he has. I don't know why his father bothered to keep him. I could have just had another child." Nekhbet said as she snapped her gaze away from Yami's face, like she was disgusted by it. Everyone gasped when they heard that. How could such a cruel person be the mother of their friend?! She didn't seem to care about him at all!!

"Let him go!!!" Joey shouted as he suddenly rushed forward, Kaiba and Tristan right behind him. Nekhbet smirked at them, standing her ground.

"Too late..." She said and then whispered something they couldn't hear. A golden light suddenly surrounded both her and Yami, engulfing them until it vanished, along with them. Everyone looked around for any sign of them, but couldn't find any.

"Yami!!!" Yugi called out, hoping to hear a reply. However, he was only met with the silence of the wind. He walked over to Yami's Millennium Puzzle and picked it up. He then picked up the broken neck buckle and held them both tightly.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We'll find him, I'm sure of it." Yugi smiled a little at Ryou, thankful for the support. He nodded his head firmly in determination.

"Let's go then."

******************************

Later that night, Yugi sat on his bed while holding Yami's puzzle against his chest. They looked all over the city, but there was no sign of Yami or Nekhbet. It wasn't until Mokuba fell asleep that they realized how late it was. They finally decided to call it a night, promising to search again tomorrow. Yugi was reluctant, but gave in as well.

"Yami-chan, please be alright..." Yugi prayed to every god in existence that his other was safe. Yugi's grandpa had left earlier on a trip, so he wasn't aware of Yami's disappearance. When Yugi got home, he replaced the chain on Yami's puzzle with another identical one. However, since Yugi had both of the puzzles with him, their mind link was useless. Not even Bakura's Millennium Ring could locate Yami, which was rather strange. It could locate anything Bakura wanted it to, not just Millennium items. Ryou convinced him to help after a while, but the ring wouldn't point to any location.

'Bakura said that there were only a few things that can keep the ring from locating anything. One was another Millennium item, another was that the target wasn't in this plain, or a very powerful spell.' Yugi thought to himself sadly. They gave up on the ring after a while and continued to search on foot, but with no luck. Yugi was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a banging sound. He cautiously walked down the stairs, going a little faster when he realized it was the door. He glanced at the clock in the living room and startled. It was nearly three in the morning.

'Who could be knocking this late?!?!' Yugi thought as he approached the door. Since it was the door that let directly to the house, Yugi couldn't see who it was unless he opened it.

"Who is it?" Yugi called as he stood in front of the door. The knocking was loud when he was upstairs, but now it was soft. Yugi didn't know why, but he knew it wasn't because whoever was there knew that he was standing there. He was silent when he came near the door.

"Yu...gi..." A voice called softly. It sounded pathetically weak, but familiar. Yugi opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

"Yami!!!" Yugi cried when he saw who it was. Yami was leaning against the doorframe, looking exhausted and weak. He took a step in, but collapsed. Yugi caught him before he fell to the ground and helped him to the couch. He sat Yami gently before taking a seat next to him. His eyes widened when he got a good look at him. Yami's jacket and shirt were torn in different places, blood seeping through some of the holes. His left cheek was bruised, like someone slapped him repeatedly. Other than that, there were no other injuries. Yugi would have questioned what happened, but decided against it when he noticed how upset Yami looked. Besides, Yugi could guess that Nekhbet had something to do with this. He removed Yami's jacket gently, being careful since he didn't know the full extent of his injuries. He dropped the jacket on the ground and began to remove his shirt, but stopped when Yami pulled away with a frightened look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked in concern. He has never seen Yami look so frightened before. What happened to his confident other? Yami shook his head and turned his face away from Yugi. Yugi tried to remove the shirt again, stopping when Yami tried to pull away again.

"Yami, I need to take that shirt off so I can see your injuries. Please, let me help you." Yugi pleaded softly. He attempted to remove the shirt again, this time succeeding when Yami didn't protest. Yugi dropped the shirt to join the jacket on the floor before studying his yami. Yami's chest was fine, but his sides had a few gashes that seemed to end at his back. Upon closer inspection, there were scars too, scars that seemed to have been there for while. Yami's shoulders also had a few gashes, only the tips in view. Yugi got up and moved to stand behind Yami, the said boy tensing a little. When Yami's back was in his view, Yugi cried out in shock. Yami's back was covered in gashes, and some were still bleeding. Yugi could almost count twenty in total. However, that number didn't apply to the scars that were also on his back. Pale scars that were probably inflicted a long time ago covered his back along with the new ones.

"Nekhbet did this to you?!?!?!" Yugi shouted in shock and horror. Yami nodded slowly and dropped his head in shame. Yugi became angry at that. How can a mother abuse her child in such a way?!?!?! It's just wrong!!!

'Wait...' Yugi thought back to his dream. A woman that had the same voice as Nekhbet's was abusing her young son. A son that had...

"Innocent crimson..." Yugi whispered in shock as it dawned on him. Yami looked at him curiously. At the silent question, Yugi spoke his thoughts.

"You were the one, the boy I dreamed about." Yugi stated softly. 'That's probably where those other scars came from. Nekhbet abused him when he was just a little boy.' Yugi thought sadly to himself. Yami dropped his head again, understanding what his light meant. As Nekhbet promised, she forced him to remember his past. Every time she lashed out with her whip, he remembered a part of his life in Egypt. The only things he didn't remember was what his father looked like, and the light side his mother kept talking about. Also, he still didn't have most of his other memories, like when he was Pharaoh and locked the Shadow Games away. He did however, know that his father had loved him deeply, while his mother despised him. His father was the reason his mother never abused him much. However, he disappeared and Yami was left defenseless against her. Nekhbet hated him more when she accused him of his father's disappearance. She may not have loved her son, but she did love her husband.

"Come on Yami." Yugi said, snapping Yami from his thoughts. He took his other's hand and led him upstairs to the bathroom. They remained silent for a while as Yugi cleaned and dressed Yami's wounds. When that was done, they quietly headed to Yugi's room. Yami was about to vanish to his soul room, until he felt a hand grip his wrist gently. He turned questioning eyes to his other, but remained silent as he understood. Yugi was silently pleading for him to stay. Yami was saddened when he saw the concern in his aibou's eyes. He knew he appeared weak in front of his light, which he was ashamed of. He sat down heavily on the bed, refusing to meet Yugi's eyes. In just under a day, he'd been reduced to a weak and helpless child. 

Yugi watched sadly as Yami suffered emotionally. And all because of his mother's cruelness. It was just too much for the little light to bear. Yugi was determined to help his other as much as possible, no matter what. He slowly went over and gathered Yami into his arms, running a hand through his hair soothingly. Yami was shocked at first, but soon leaned into the gentle touch. For some odd reason, he felt safe and wanted in Yugi's arms. But isn't he suppose to protect his light? Not the other way around. Yami soon stopped those thoughts as the day's events took their toll on him. Before either of them knew it, the Pharaoh fell into a deep sleep. Yugi laid on his bed and changed his position so he was on his back while Yami rested on his chest. He continued to run his fingers through Yami's hair as his thoughts took over.

'Poor Yami, having to live with a mother that didn't love him. She treated him horribly, like he wasn't even related to her.' Yugi thought in sorrow as he gazed at the sleeping form on him. 'Well, I'll make sure she never harms him ever again. I won't let her anywhere near him, I'll make sure of it.' Unconsciously, Yugi tilted Yami's head a bit and leaned over slightly. Before he realized it, he pressed a kiss against his other's lips softly. Yugi quickly snapped his head up, almost hitting it against the headboard.

"What was I doing?!?! I don't like him that way...do I???" Yugi whispered in shock as his eyes wandered over his other, finally coming to rest on the lips that were parted slightly as he breathed.

'Maybe...maybe I do. But when did this happen?!?!' Yugi thought with a sad smile. 'Well, it doesn't really matter. He'll never feel the same and probably hate me if I said anything.'

Yami shifted in his sleep, unconsciously curling up into a ball against Yugi. Yugi watched sadly as he curled up even more, like he wanted to disappear within himself. He wrapped his arms around his other in a gentle, but protective embrace. As if feeling Yugi there, Yami uncurled himself slightly and was once again peaceful in his aibou's arms. Yugi closed his eyes to join his other in slumber. He sent a last message to his yami, but knew the other would never hear it.

/Goodnight Yami-chan. I will protect you tonight./

******************************

This time, everyone met at the game shop after Yugi called Joey and told him that Yami had returned. Yugi didn't tell anyone about the numerous scars that were inflicted upon him, and was worried, but relieved when Yami didn't leave his soul room. He was relieved because everyone would have questioned him about his disappearance, which wouldn't be good to remind him. Yugi was worried though because Yami hasn't spoken since last night.

"What are we going to do about Nekhbet?" Seto spoke up, snapping Yugi from his thoughts.

"She keeps sending people's souls to the Shadow Realm. And she doesn't look she's going to stop anytime soon." Tristan stated, having been silent for most of the morning.

"What she after anyway?" Joey joined in.

"I don't know, but she mentioned something about her light. Is she a yami?" Téa asked.

"I doubt it, but she called Yami her light. Maybe she wants him back since he's her son." Seto said as he glanced at Yugi. The others soon followed suit, all having similar thoughts to Kaiba's words.

"I don't think so, she hates Yami. She probably wants something Yami has, but he doesn't remember. Besides, I'm not letting her anywhere near him!!" Yugi replied, saying the last part with such protectiveness that everyone looked surprised, including himself.

"Well, well, looks as though the hikari has become the yami's guardian." Bakura teased and smirked when Yugi blushed slightly. Ryou lightly smacked his yami on the arm.

"Be nice, Bakura. This is serious." Ryou scowled his darkness. Joey and Tristan snickered at that, but were silenced when Bakura glared at them. Téa snickered at them and Seto smiled secretly in Joey's direction. The air around suddenly became colder before a golden light illuminated the shop. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light grew brighter. It soon died down and the temperature returned to normal. When they uncovered their eyes, they gasped at the new occupant in the room. Nekhbet stood in front of the group with a smirk on her face.

"So, we meet again. Now tell me, where is my son?" She asked calmly.

"He's not here, now tell us what you want!!" Yugi shouted angrily at her. Nekhbet's smirk faded as she glared at him.

"What I want is no business of yours. Now, tell me where he is this instant." She replied in frustration. She glanced at the puzzle around his neck and smirked again.

"What's so funny?" Joey demanded when he saw the smirk. She ignored him and pointed a finger at the puzzle.

"I see, so he's hiding from me. Well, I'll just have to force him out." With that, she chanted something to herself before a beam of light left her finger. Yugi realized what she was going to do, but was too late as the beam struck the puzzle. The light wasn't as bright as before, so no one had to shield their eyes. Once again, Yami was forced from his soul room and appeared before Yugi. This time however, he wasn't unconscious. Instead, he stood facing Nekhbet with his head bowed in shame. Yugi's heart ached at the sight of his other. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Yami and keep him safe, but stopped that thought when he realized where it was going.

"How dare you hide from me, **nai-a seran sa em suit**. (my little son of light) Must you learn your lesson again?" She spoke cruelly.

"**Petra en nai-a suit kes?**" (What is my light side?) Yami asked softly. He still kept his head lowered, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Nekhbet growled angrily at that question. No one except Bakura knew what was going on since they couldn't understand Ancient Egyptian and he could.

[Bakura, what's going on?]

[[It seems that Nekhbet is after the Pharaoh's light side.]]

[You mean Yugi?! Then why hasn't she made any move to get him??]

[[She isn't after Yugi. It seems the Pharaoh has another light side, which even he isn't aware of.]]

[Another light side? Do you know what it is?]

[[No, I never heard of it.]]

Ryou snapped out of the link and relayed what Bakura said to the others. When he was done, every one looked surprised and questioned Yugi about this.

"Yami never mentioned anything like that to me last night." Yugi said, more to himself than to the others.

"So she's after this light side he has? Then what is it? Is it another person with a Millennium Item?" Tristan asked.

"Could be, but I doubt it. If that were the case, she would have gone after the others, not just Yami. It has to be something else." Seto replied. Bakura nodded his head silently in agreement. They snapped their attention back to Yami and Nekhbet when they heard a sound. Yami's head was turned to the side while Nekhbet stood in front of him, her arm outstretched from slapping him.

"You stupid child, I should kill you where you stand. However, I have a better idea." She took out something from her pocket and began chanting softly to herself. No one, not even Bakura could make out what she was saying since it was so soft. Yami finally lifted his head enough to stare at her with a questioning look. He began to back away when Nekhbet smirked at him. Suddenly, white-hot pain coursed through him, causing him to cry out.

"Yami, what's wrong?!" Yugi shouted over his other's screams. Golden light swirled around Yami before engulfing him, silencing his cries. When it vanished, Yami was no where in sight.

"Yami?! Where'd he go?!?!" Joey shouted at Nekhbet. She smirked at him while putting the object she had back into her pocket.

"Where he belongs. Now, if you will excuse me, I have much to do." She said as she prepared to leave.

"Wait!! Bring Yami back to us!" Yugi shouted.

"Sorry **seran ua**, (little one) but I can't do that." She replied with a frown.

"Why, are you afraid?" Yugi asked harshly, surprising everyone.

"What did you say?! What do I have to fear of a small child? You are as weak as my son." She sneered at him.

"I challenge you to a Shadow Game." Bakura stated, surprising everyone.

"Fine, if you will leave me alone afterwards. However, I'll accept under one condition." Nekhbet replied.

"Which is?" Téa asked, speaking for the first time since Nekhbet arrived.

"I will play only if the **seran ua** will be my opponent." Nekhbet said as she locked her gaze with Yugi. Yugi nodded his head firmly.

"I accept, and if I win, Yami returns to us and you never harm him again." Yugi demanded.

"Fine, but if I win, he will remain with me and you will never bother me again. Do you understand?" Yugi nodded again.

"Good, but I should warn you first. My deck is very powerful." Nekhbet said with a smirk.

"So is mine, it has never let me down before." Yugi replied.

"Maybe so, but no deck will be able to stand up against my ultimate creature." The others looked curious at that.

"What ultimate creature?" Seto asked in confusion. It can't be anything more powerful than his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Nekhbet's smirk grew wider at that.

"My ultimate creature is...the Dark Angel Mage."

******************************

This must be my longest chapter yet!!

Yami Vegena: I believe it is.

Wait until the Dark Angel Mage appears, the chapter might be longer.

Celtic Guardian (Celt): When am I going to make an appearance?

Chapter 6, and...wait a minute. What are you doing here?!?!

Celt: Wondering when I'm going to show up.

Celt, get back in the deck!!!!!

Celt: Why?

Because I won't put you in at all if you don't.

Celt: You wouldn't do that to me, I'm your favorite.

-_-;; You're right, but I won't put Kurai and Blader in, or Hageshii if you don't go.

Yami Vegena and Celt: O.o......You wouldn't do that to them, would you?

As much as it would hurt, I would.

Yami Vegena: But, they're your favorites too...our favorites.

Celt: Yeah...

I know, but if Celt doesn't do back with them, they won't make any appearances in this fic. Now get.

Celt: Fine...*grumbles while leaving*

Much better.

Yami Vegena: Why did you do that to Celt?

Because then the others would come and it would be too crowded, especially if Hageshii comes.

Yami Vegena: True...

Okay, anyway, you'll find out who Kurai, Blader, and Hageshii are in chapter six (Hageshii in chapter 5 probably).

Yami Vegena: And don't worry, they're duel monsters, not OCs.

Yeah, I just like naming my monsters.

Yami Vegena: *nods*

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: Finally, an update.

What do you mean?! It hasn't been that long.

Yami Vegena: I know...

Anyway, this one is short, but I needed to start the duel. Chapter 6 will be much longer, promise.

Yami Vegena: Also, go read "7 Deadly Dragons." The prologue did suck, but the fic is good.

Yeah, the prologue was more of a summary to explain the title. The fic is much better, and there's a lot of pairings in it.

Yami Vegena: There's even some Duel Monster pairings too. Check it out.

However, the rating will change to "R" in chapter 4. Chapter 4, 8, 10 and on will need the rating upped before the fic ends. So you can skip chapter 4, but you might have trouble understanding the fic better if you skip 8, 10, and 11. 12 and on can be skipped too, but all of this is when their written. Right now, only the prologue and chapter 1 are up. Chapter 2 might be up tonight or tomorrow night, depending if I get tired anytime soon.

Yami Vegena: My Aibou only got one review for it so far, so please make her happy and review it. She needs them to know whether she's okay at writing or not.

Thank, Yamina. Now, Zaheera decided to guess who our duel monsters are. You got Blader and Kurai right, but not Hageshii. But since you tried, and got two out of three right, I'll put Akuma in chapter 6 for you. I wasn't planning to, but I'll do it for you. I miss talking to you, Z-chan!!!!

Yami Vegena: Also, this chapter goes for the others in the dedication on chapter 1, but also to Keisha.

Since she e-mailed me with those questions, this chapter and another are dedicated to her. Thanks again for the idea, Keisha!!!!!!!! *glomps*

Yami Vegena: And all the other info is in the previous author notes. However, the monsters' attack and defense points for the duel will be displayed *ATK/DEF* next to their names.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************

**Dark Angel Mage: Chapter 5**

*****

"The what??" Mokuba asked in confusion while staying behind his brother.

"The Dark Angel Mage is my ultimate monster. No one has ever been able to defeat it." Nekhbet replied in amusement.

"But what is it? I never heard of it." Seto asked in confusion.

"I will only reveal it in our match. If any of you wish to go and see your friend lose, then you are allowed." Nekhbet said.

"Yug won't lose!!! He'll beat ya!!" Joey shouted in Yugi's defense. Yugi smiled at him, thankful for the support. Joey was such a great friend.

"We'll see. Now, who is coming along?" She asked impatiently. Everyone spoke or nodded their choice to go. When that was done, Nekhbet chanted a spell to send them to the Shadow Realm. Soon, their surroundings faded to the darkness of the Shadow Realm. Mokuba clung to Seto when Nekhbet finished her chanting. A dueling arena like Pegasus's personal one suddenly appeared in front of them, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"I like these dueling arenas, so I thought I conjure up one for us. However, since this is the Shadow Realm, the monsters will be real. Now, let us begin." Nekhbet said as she made her way to one side. Yugi silently made his way to the other end.

"Where's Yami?" Tristan asked after looking around.

"You'll see him eventually, if I lose that is." Nekhbet said as she started to shuffle her deck, Yugi following suit.

"I'll win his freedom." Yugi said in determination as he placed his deck down and drew his five cards.

"I doubt it." Nekhbet countered as she also drew her hand. Yugi glared at her before looking at the cards he drew.

'Not bad for a start. I got Kuribo, the Mystical Elf, the Chaos Ritual, Curse of Dragon, and Summoned Skull. As long as I draw strong cards like this, I can probably beat her before she summons the Dark Angel Mage. I have to be careful though since I have no idea what her deck holds.' Yugi thought to himself as he glanced at his opponent.

"You can go first, **seran ua**. I'm in no rush to beat you." Nekhbet said with a smirk. Yugi glared at her before drawing his card.

'Great, Mirror Force will really come in handy later.' Yugi thought as he placed the trap in his hand and grabbed another card.

"I summon the Mystical Elf *800/2000*, in defense mode. That ends my turn." He stated as he placed the card down, the monster coming to life before him.

"Fine, my turn." Nekhbet said as she drew her card.

"I'll summon the Dark Elf *2000/800* in attack mode. Your turn, **seran ua**." Nekhbet said.

"Stop calling me that already!!" Yugi shouted in annoyance as he drew his next card.

"Why? I find it rather fitting since I used to call Yami that as well. Now, continue your turn." Nekhbet said in amusement. Yugi glared at her as he looked at the card he grew.

'Dark Magician Girl, I would summon her now, but it'll be a stalemate. Wait, I can still summon a monster that'll be more than strong enough to take care of her Dark Elf.' Yugi thought as he placed the Dark Magician Girl into his hand and chose another card.

"I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon, Summoned Skull *2500/1200*!!" Yugi cried as he placed the card down and watched as the monster appeared on the field before him. "Attack the Dark Elf!!" With a powerful attack, Summoned Skull destroyed the Dark Elf, reducing Nekhbet's life points to 3500. Nekhbet didn't look fazed in the slightest as she grew her next card, before smirking at her opponent as she placed the card in her hand and selected another.

"Now, I shall place a monster in defense. Your turn." Yugi looked suspicious as he drew a card. 'I wonder what she's up to. All she has is one monster on the field, and nothing to protect it. Doesn't she realize that I can attack her life points directly with another monster once that one is destroyed? I have to be careful, or I'll lose Yami forever.' Yugi thought as he looked at the card he drew. 'Dark Magician!!! He can really help me in this duel, but I don't have enough monsters on the field to summon him. Maybe I can next turn.' Yugi placed the card in his hand and took another.

"I summon Kuribo *300/200*, in defense mood. And I set a card face down." Yugi said as he played the two cards mentioned.

"Are you done now, **seran ua**?" Nekhbet asked in a bored tone. Yugi glared at her again.

"Now, I attack your face-down monster with Summoned Skull!!" Yugi shouted as his monster attacked. The card flipped up to reveal the Unhappy Maiden *0/100* before shattering. "Your turn." Nekhbet drew her next card before placing it on the field.

"Because you have a monster with a weaker attack power, I shall play Fissure to destroy it." With that, a hand came out from the ground and grabbed Kuribo before dragging it underground. Yugi's eyes widened with that. "And I place a monster in defense. I'm done." Nekhbet said as she placed her card down. Yugi drew his next card, which was Alpha, the Magnet Warrior.

"I summon Alpha, the Magnet Warrior *1400/1700*. Attack her face-down card!!" Yugi shouted as his monster attacked the card. It flipped up to reveal another Unhappy Maiden.

"Due to her effect, you can no longer attack me this turn. Looks like my life points are safe." Nekhbet said smugly.

"Maybe so, but I will defeat you!! Now, take your turn." Yugi replied in determination. Nekhbet drew her card, then smirked evilly.

"What is she smirking about?" Tristan asked in anger. The sorceress turned to him, that smirk widening a little.

"Simple, I just drew the perfect cards to defeat your friend." Nekhbet said as she turned to face her opponent again. Everyone's eyes widened at that remark.

"Wha do ya mean by that?!" Joey shouted at her. She ignored him as she played a card down.

"I activate the magic card, Change of Heart!! Now, I shall take control of your Summoned Skull." With that, Summoned Skull went from Yugi's side of the field to Nekhbet's side. Everyone was shocked at that move. Bakura glared at her when he saw her use his favorite card, but reframed from saying anything.

'There's only two reasons why she would take my Summoned Skull. Either she wants to attack me with him, or she's going to sacrifice him.' Yugi thought to himself as he glanced at his face-down card. 'At least my Mirror Force with be able to protect me.'

"Now, I activate the Black Celestial Ritual!!" She shouted as she placed the magic card down.

"What's that?!" Yugi asked curiously.

"It's the ritual to summon my ultimate monster. It requires an offering, so I will offer your Summoned Skull." She stated as the a vortex appeared over the field, sucking the Summoned Skull into it. Suddenly, a ray of light came down over the area where the monster had previously been. Something began to take form in it, but the light was too bright to really make out anything. A sickening, tearing sound was suddenly heard, causing a knot to form in Yugi's stomach. It almost sounded like an arm being ripped right out of it's socket.

'Maybe I should stop watching those zombie movies after this.' Yugi thought to himself. He snapped out of it as the light died down to nothing. Everyone gasped at the sight of the new monster on the field. It was a human, with white wings. However, those beautiful wings were streaked with blood, some of it dripping from the tips to the ground. The angel was dressed in black Egyptian clothing, including sandals. When Yugi took a closer look, the angel's right angle had a golden shackle around it, the chain connecting to the ground. Yugi noticed a bright light, before realizing the eye of Horus was burning brightly on the monster's forehead. That's when he took a good look at the creature's face, gasping loudly when he finally realized something.

"Yami?!?!?!"

******************************

I know this is short, but I'm saving the rest of the duel for the next chapter.

Yami Vegena: And no, Hageshii wasn't really in this chapter.

No, I'll put him and the others in the duel in chapter 6. I didn't want to summon the Dark Angel Mage so soon, but I couldn't think of other monsters for Nekhbet's deck.

Yami Vegena: Let's just say that she has all female monsters while the Dark Angel Mage is her only male one, okay?

Yeah, it'll be much easier on me.

Celt: *pouts* I wasn't here.

*sighs* I said chapter 6, now get out.

Yami Vegena: Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

See ya!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

*hiding behind Yamina* Don't kill me!!!! I'm really sorry about the lateness!!!!

Yami Vegena: She had writer's block, again!!!

Yeah!! Anyway, hope this chapter is long enough to make you all feel better. Also, like I said in Seven Deadly Dragons, here's the link to my site. I'm still working on it, but there will be an update tonight with more sections open. Hope you like it and PLEASE sign the guestbook!!!

Yami Vegena: Once again, *ATK/DEF* will be displayed next to a monster in the duel. For all other notes, go to previous chapters.

We'll start this now so no one will need to wait.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

******************************

**Dark Angel Mage: Chapter 6**

*****

Everyone that watched cried out in surprise at the appearance of their friend as a Duel Monster. Yami's eyes were closed with his head bowed, seeming to not have noticed any of them. While they gaped at the young Pharaoh, Yugi glared at Nekhbet. She was chuckling, amused by their surprise.

"What did you do to him?!?! You've trapped his soul into a card to use against me!!! How can you be this cruel to him?!?!" Yugi shouted in anger. Nekhbet stopped her chuckling, but the amusement was still there.

"And what do you mean by that? All I've done is summon my ultimate creature for a duel. What crime is that?" She asked in fake innocence.

"What crime?!?! You've sealed his soul into a card, making him take the place of your creature!!! How could you do this?!?!?!" Yugi replied in frustration, his hands clenched into tight fists. Nekhbet's amusement faded into a questioning look.

"You mean you never knew? He never told you, nor showed you?" She asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?! Tell me what?!?!" Yugi called in confusion and anger. Nekhbet scowled at that.

"Listen to me carefully, **seran ua**. When Yami locked the Shadow Games away, he also locked the Duel Monsters into stone tablets. However, there was one monster he couldn't lock away into stone. There was only one way for this creature to be sealed. Do you know where he sealed it?"

"Does it matter?! What about it?!" Joey shouted. Nekhbet glared fiercely at him.

"It does matter, mortal!! Because this one was so different, there was only one way to seal it. He sealed it into a Millennium item." She replied as she turned her gaze back to Yugi.

"What item?" Ryou asked.

"He sealed it into the Millennium Puzzle." She paused to allow everyone to absorb that.

"What?! But he was sealed in there!!" Yugi said in confusion. Nekhbet nodded at that, the smirk returning.

"You see, I didn't make Yami take the place of a monster. This is actually his other form, his light side."

"But what you're saying-" Yugi began, but was cut off my Seto.

"Yami's actually a Duel Monster?!?!" He cried out in shock.

"But that's impossible, isn't it?" Mokuba asked as he gazed at his brother in confusion. Seto couldn't answer him, he was just as confused.

"I'm afraid it is possible, young one. And no, he isn't a Duel Monster. He's actually half Duel Monster, half mortal, or human if you will. The Dark Angel Mage was my most powerful creature in **Ta-mera** (Egypt), but Yami wouldn't cooperate."

"I see, you used him to play Shadow Games. However, you hate him because he refused to be used as a monster. That is why you're here, to reclaim your monster, not your son." Bakura stated and smirked when she glared at him.

"Stay out of this, Tomb Raider. Once I am through with the **seran ua**, you'll be my next target." She growled before turning her gaze back to her opponent. "Now, let us continue this match. Dark Angel Mage, face your opponent." The Dark Angel Mage raised his head slightly before opening his eyes. The moment he did, tears streamed from them to fall on the ground. Yugi's heart ached at those tears. Besides the dream, never once has he seen Yami shed a tear, even with all the pain his mother put him through.

"Yami, are you alright?" Yugi called out to his other, fighting back his own tears. Yami remained silent as he stared ahead of himself, like he never heard his light speak. That's when Yugi noticed it. Yami's eyes were dull and lifeless, like nothing but a shell stood before him.

"He won't answer you, **seran ua**. He is under my control. He can see and hear, but there isn't anything he could do except obey my commands." Nekhbet said, enjoying the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

"But no Duel Monster is like that, especially here!!! In the Shadow Realm, they are real and can act of their own will. Not even a hologram is as lifeless as the Dark Angel Mage appears to be." Seto called in protest. He's been to the Shadow Realm enough times to know, and he created the hologram Duel Monsters.

"I know, but I had to cast a spell for this creature. I don't want him betraying me."

"You've enslaved his mind?!" Yugi asked in horror. He grew frustrated when his opponent nodded her head, amusement shinning in her eyes. Yugi glanced back at his other, a tear sliding down his face. Yami's tears were no longer flowing, but the paths they made were still there.

"Let us continue this, child. I place one card facedown and end my turn." She stated as she placed a card down. Yugi looked suspicious as he drew a card. He looked to see it was the Spellbinding Circle.

'Now what am I going to do? I can't send Yami to the graveyard, but how can I win this duel if I don't attack her life points?' Yugi thought as he glanced at Yami briefly. 'But there's still something I don't get. How can the Dark Angel Mage be unbeatable? A Blue Eyes White Dragon can easily destroy him, same goes for my Magician of Black Chaos. There has to be more to Nekhbet's strategy, maybe it has something to do with that facedown card.' Yugi thought as he glanced at the said card.

"I place one card face down and I switch Alpha to defense. Your turn." Yugi said as he placed the Spellbinding Circle facedown and switched Alpha into defense mode.

"Defense won't help you for long." Nekhbet said as she grew her card. "Dark Angel Mage *2600/2200*, attack his monster!! Dark Light Strike!!!" Yami's wings stretched out on either side of himself as he crossed his arms over his chest in an X. His wings began to glow with a bright white light. A very powerful blast left them, turning into the blackest ebony when they combined into one. Alpha disintegrated as soon as the blast was close enough, surprising everyone. Even when Blue Eyes attacked, the blast usually engulfed it's opponent before it destroyed them. This attack looked like it destroyed Alpha before even touching him!!

"What kind of attack was that?!" Mokuba cried in shock. Despite his attack strength, the Dark Angel Mage looked to be stronger than a Blue Eyes! Nekhbet laughed smugly at that.

"I wasn't bluffing when I said this was my ultimate monster. The Dark Angel Mage was one of the most feared creatures in my time. Nothing you do can destroy him, so surrender now." She said in amusement.

"I won't give up until Yami is free!! No monster is unbeatable!!" Yugi shouted in anger. Nekhbet smirked at that.

"Then you intend to stop my creature? You can try, but are you willing to win this duel by destroying him? Be warned, by destroying him, you seal his fate to an eternity in the Shadow Realm." Yugi's eyes widened at that.

"What?!" Joey shouted from the side, Kaiba holding him back when he was about to attack Nekhbet.

"I dare you to strike, mortal. If I lose this match, you can join the Dark Angel Mage and remain here for an eternity."

"I will beat you without sending Yami to stay in the Shadow Realm!!!" Yugi shouted before Joey could say anything in defense.

"And how do you intend to do that?? Your Yami is what stands between you and my life points. You have to get past him somehow, but the only way to do that is to destroy him." Yugi dropped his head at her words.

'She's right, the only way to get her life points is to destroy Yami. However, he'll be sent to the graveyard and remain in Shadow Realm even if I win this match!! And there isn't a card in my deck that can attack a player directly while they have a monster on their field. But if I forfeit, then Yami will remain with Nekhbet forever.' Yugi thought sadly to himself. He lifted his head and glared when Nekhbet called him in a mocking tone.

"I'm waiting for my defeat, **seran ua**. Let's see if you can enforce your words." She said sarcastically, enjoying the glares everyone was giving her. Yugi tried to ignore her amusement as he drew his card. It turned out to be Beta, the Magnet Warrior.

'Hmm, maybe I can win this without destroying Yami. I still have one card in my deck that can help me win. However, besides the fact I need to draw it, I have to be careful about her facedown card.'

"I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior *1700/1600*." Yugi stated as he placed the card on the field.

"Didn't I already mention that defense won't help you for long? Stop trying to delay your defeat and surrender." Nekhbet cried in frustration. This duel was a waste of her time, the smaller duelist was becoming increasingly annoying.

"Whoever said I was summoning him in defense mode? He's in attack mode. That ends my turn." Yugi said with a sly grin on his face. The others wondered why Yugi would make such a dangerous move, but reframed from saying anything. Yugi was always known to find a way of winning, even if a lot of the moves he made were risky. Nekhbet smirked at that.

"Well, I guess you are learning your lesson after all." She said as she drew a card. "Now, attack his monster Dark Angel Mage!!"

"Not so fast!! I activate a trap, the Spellbinding Circle!!!" Yugi shouted as he flipped over his trap card. A glowing circle of magic appeared and trapped the angel within it, preventing him from attacking. Yugi watched sadly as Yami wrapped his wings around himself in protection, though it wasn't helping. Besides trapping him, his attack power was lowered by 700 points, making it 1900. 'I'm sorry about this, Yami-chan.'

"Grrr....fine!!! I end my turn then!!" Nekhbet shouted in anger, though her thoughts weren't exactly angry. 'Hmmm...let's just see what he has planned.'

Yugi drew his card, his face saddened. He was grateful that he stopped Yami from attacking, but he hated himself for using a trap against him. The smaller one looked at his card and his sadness faded somewhat. It was the magic card, Brain Control.

'Great!!! Now, all I need is one more card and I'll be able to save Yami!!' Yugi thought to himself in excitement as he placed the card in his hand and chose another. 'I haven't summoned you in a while, have I? Well, I think now is as good a time as any.'

"I sacrifice Beta, the Magnet Warrior. To summon, Curse of Dragon *2000/1500*!!" The magnet warrior disappeared in a burst of light as Curse of Dragon appeared in it's place. Everyone looked at the dragon in shock when it made a keening sound, like it was crying. Yugi blinked in surprise, wondering why his dragon was making that sound. Curse of Dragon glanced behind itself to look at Yugi, it's eyes saddened. Yugi was puzzled until he gasped in realization, just as the dragon turned to face his opponent once again.

'Curse of Dragon...he doesn't want to fight Yami!! He's sad because he's been placed against Yami, his other master.' Yugi thought to himself in shock before smiling slightly in understanding.

"You are truly loyal, but don't worry. I'm not going to make you attack him." Yugi said soothingly to his dragon, a small smile forming on his face as the dragon seemed to understand. "I end my turn, Nekhbet."

"Finally..." She muttered in anger. She drew her card and placed in her hand. "I'll pass this turn." Yugi nodded as he drew a card, which turned out to be Big Shield Garda.

"I summon Big Shield Garda *100/2600*, in defense mode. This ends my turn." Yugi stated as his monster appeared before him. Nekhbet drew her card next.

"I set this monster down in defense and end my turn." She said as she placed a monster facedown. Yugi drew next, a small smile forming when Dust Tornado turned out to be the card he drew.

'Yes!! Now I just need to summon a monster and I'll win this duel!!!' Yugi thought happily, the smile widening slightly. He quickly looked up and stated his move, his smile never leaving.

"I place one card facedown, and sacrifice Big Shield Garda to summon the Dark Magician Girl *2000/1700*!!" Yugi quickly placed Dust Tornado facedown before he summoned his other monster. Dark Magician Girl appeared and giggled at Yugi before turning to face her opponent. She stopped and gasped softly when she saw Yami in front of her, still trapped by the Spellbinding Circle. The Curse of Dragon got her attention and growled lowly at her, like it was speaking. The young apprentice seemed to understand and nodded her head before turning to face her opponent once again, glaring at Nekhbet. Nekhbet glared at the young monster before turning her gaze back to Yugi.

"Are you finished?" She asked coldly. Yugi nodded his head and Nekhbet snatched her next card. She smirked, but it was hidden behind the card. "I'll pass this turn."

"Wait!! I activate a trap card, Dust Tornado!! And I'll use it to destroy your facedown card!!" Yugi shout as he flipped the said card. Nekhbet gasped at that.

"How dare you!!" She shouted as her card was destroyed, which turned out to be Magic Cylinders. Yugi smiled in triumph as he drew his next card, which was Buster Blader. He placed it in his hand and chose another, intending to end this duel now.

"Now I activate the magic card, Brain Control!!! I'll use it to seize control of the Dark Angel Mage!!" Yugi shouted as he activated his card. The others cheered for him, knowing he was going to win. However, Nekhbet surprised them all when she started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Téa shouted at her.

"Yeah, don't you know that you're about to lose?!?!" Tristan shouted as he glared at her. Nekhbet turned to them and laughed in amusement.

"You fools!!! You are truly fools!! He hasn't won this duel yet!!" She shouted in triumph. Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you talking about?! He's about to finish you off, and you have nothing to protect yourself!!!" Seto shouted at her in anger.

"Maybe I should have mentioned this before. There's a reason this creature is my ultimate!! See for yourselves!!" She said happily. They all glanced at the field, and noticed that Yami was still on Nekhbet's side of the field.

"What's goin' on?!" Joey asked in shock.

"It's quite simple, mortal. The Dark Angel Mage isn't affected by any magic cards." It took a moment for them to understand what she said. When they did, it seemed like their worlds all crashed at once.

"What the hell do you mean?! How can he not be affected!!!" Seto shouted in shock.

"That isn't possible, is it?" Téa asked when she managed to find her voice.

"It is possible, little girl. The Dark Angel Mage isn't an ordinary ritual monster. You shouldn't have underestimated it's power." Nekhbet said confidently.

"Why didn't you tell me that before??" Yugi asked sadly as he gazed at Nekhbet. She scoffed at those words.

"Why would I want to? I have to be certain to win, don't I? This monster is too important for me to lose after I worked so hard to get it back." Nekhbet replied angrily. Yugi glanced at the Dark Magician Girl, who was looking at him worriedly. She didn't want to hurt Yami; none of the monsters in the deck did. The young hikari couldn't say anything to comfort her though. Now that he knew the true power of Yami's other form, Yugi has no choice but to destroy him.

"I pass..." Yugi whispered sorrowfully while hanging his head. Nekhbet drew her card before placing it on the field.

"I'll set a monster facedown and end it there." With that, Yugi drew his next card, Celtic Guardian. He placed the warrior in his hand and stared intently at the cards, debating within himself. He glanced at his monsters on the field, hesitating in his choice. The two creatures seemed to understand what he was planning and made small sounds of agreement. Yugi nodded and snapped his eyes up to meet Nekhbet's gaze, coming to a decision.

"I sacrifice Curse of Dragon and Dark Magician Girl, to summon my ultimate creature. Now, I summon the Dark Magician!!!" Yugi shouted as he placed the card on the field. The Dark Magician appeared in a flash of violet light, ready to face his opponent. He tensed when he saw the Dark Angel Mage, but that was the only reaction he showed. Nekhbet glared at that, but refrained from saying anything. Yugi sighed sadly as he prepared for his next move.

"Dark Magician, attack the Dark Angel Mage!! Dark Magic Attack!!!" Yugi shouted quickly before he had a chance to hesitate. He snapped his attention when Nekhbet was laughing cruelly once again.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you again, but that attack won't work." She stated smugly.

"Why not?! Is there something else you're not telling me?!?!" Yugi cried in anger. He was slightly relieved that Yami wasn't going to be destroyed, but was now worried about Nekhbet's statement.

"There is, **seran ua**. Besides the fact that my creature isn't affect by magic cards, no monsters of light or dark can attack him." Once again, Nekhbet's words caused a major reaction from her opponent and those gathered to watch.

"How's that possible?! Spill it!!!" Joey shouted in anger.

"Think about it, mortal. His name, his attack, and the way he looks. Even though the Dark Angel Mage is a dark-type, he displays qualities of a light-type. He likes that symbol I saw before, the one of light and dark. So, this effect shows it. Nothing of light or dark can harm him. Looks as though your plan has failed once again, **seran ua**." Nekhbet said with a smirk.

"No, that is not why." Everyone gasped at the new voice. They all looked around for the one who it belonged to, but didn't see anyone other than those already there. Nekhbet turned her attention to the field once again, and glared viciously. Yugi and the others saw this, and followed her gaze to Yugi's side of the field.

"Dark Magician?! Was that you??" Yugi asked in shock. The said monster turned to the younger duelist and nodded slightly before turning his attention back to Nekhbet.

"And what do you mean by that?!" Nekhbet said in anger. The Dark Magician glared at her before speaking once again.

"I will not attack my son."

******************************

Finally!!!!!! I thought I'd never finish this chapter!!!

Yami Vegena: Me either!!!!

Celt: I wasn't summoned...*pouts*

No, but you were mentioned. Be glad about it!!

Yami Vegena: Also, Blader, Hageshi and Kurai were in this chapter. Can anyone guess they are? Whether in Yugi's hand or the field.

And Zaheera doesn't count. Sorry girl, but you already know who they are. You're guess wouldn't actually count.

Yami Vegena: Also, Aibou said this duel was supposed to end this chapter, but she was wrong.

Yeah, sorry about that. I meant for it to end chapter 7, I didn't realize it until it was too late.

Yami Vegena: *rolls eyes*

Now, before you all correct me about this chapter, I know about the history of the Dark Magician in Ancient Egypt. However, there's a twist here that'll be revealed in chapter 8. Besides, there's more about Yami/Dark Angel Mage's past that will also be revealed in chapter 8.

Yami Vegena: So no correcting this with facts from the series. Also, there's already been a twist in this duel, which will also be explained later. If anyone can guess this, you'll have chapter 8 dedicated to you.

And incase you didn't know, the symbol Nekhbet mentioned when she explained the DAM's other effect was the Yin and Yang symbol.

Yami Vegena: Please read and Review so my hikari can write faster!!! Only 3 chapters to go and then there's going to be a sequel!!!!!

Yamina!!!! You weren't supposed to mention that!!!!

Yami Vegena: Oops!!! *faking innocent surprise*

*sighs* Yes, there's going to be one. But I won't give any kind of info on it until the last chapter of this fic.

See ya!!!!!!!


End file.
